Repressed
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Simon's story about what happened that fateful day and why he is now locked up in a cage accused of murder.
1. Chapter 1

i wrote this very early in the morning T.T so forgive me if its not as great xD although i _did _like writing it lol so maybe it'll turn out okay lol also if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry

* * *

**Present Day November 30th**

It was cold and drafty in the cage Simon was sleeping in. He curled up into a tight ball in the far right corner, hoping to keep himself warm throughout the night.

His stomach turned into knots and growled from hunger pains. It was impossible to get any food at this hour and over the past few days Simon had been too distant to eat anything offered to him.

He wasn't treated kindly but he wasn't dealt with harshly. He was neglected most of the time and that disappointed him. In his situation he would have assumed the worst would be done to him.

He had been blind for over three weeks. His glasses were taken from him but it was so dark in the cage all the time that he wouldn't ever need his glasses. He didn't even know if it were night or day, he would just fall asleep when he couldn't keep his eyes opened.

Right now, his eyes hooded, tiredly. He was humming to himself and thinking only on the events leading up to his present situation.

In a few days, Simon was going to be forced to talk about these events. He wasn't looking forward to it. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Back to the time where he had everything.

Simon closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep--dreaming of where it all went downhill for him.

* * *

**---Four weeks earlier: November 3rd---**

Simon Seville woke up with a start in the early morning when he heard a tapping noise on his bedroom window. His two brothers were sound asleep next to him so he quietly slipped out from under the covers and crawled up onto the nightstand where his glasses were. Placing then on his face, he peered toward the window and scurried down the nightstand toward the noise.

When he made it up onto the window sill, Simon pressed his paws against the pane and looked around. Then he turned is nose downward and caught the sight of Brittany, one of the Chipettes.

Pulling up the window, he leaned out. "If you were planning on catching Alvin's attention, then you shouldn't even bother at 3 am. He's sound asleep." Simon said before clinging to the trellis and sliding down to the grass a few feet away from her. "What are you doing here so early, Brittany?"

Brittany weighed the small pebble in her hand, tilting her head with a shrug, then tossed it over her shoulder.

"Well, you obviously came to tell Alvin something, so if it's anything you can tell me, I'll pass on the message." He offered, taking a few steps toward her. His nose twitched when he caught a strong scent from her and he stood straighter, shaking his head and flexing his nose when it caught him by surprise.

Brittany saw this and pulled away, trying to make herself smaller, feeling embarrassed. "I just really need to talk to Alvin alone." She said quietly.

Simon looked at Brittany then looked away, shocked. ". . . Of course." He said in a distant manner. "Can I ask you something, first?"

She shook her head, then bowed it, shamefully.

He looked back toward her. "It's alright." He quickly told her when he heard the quiet sobbing that came from her. "Everything's alright. Don't cry, Brittany." He came up to her and pulled her close for a hug. "Don't be scared."

"I can't help it." She curled up, burying her nose against his fur. "I'm really scared."

"I can protect you, Brittany. I know what your afraid of." He looked past her at the street. "Your afraid of your reputation, and Alvin's, aren't you?"

She nodded against him.

"I can help you. Humans, like them, and Chipmunks, like us,--we're different species. They might see this differently but in the Animal Kingdom, you did nothing wrong. It's instinct, it's natural, it's--"

"--Love." She finished, sniffling.

"Yeah." He bowed his head and buried his snout against her hair. "Don't be ashamed."

She stayed quiet.

"I'll go and wake Alvin for you."

"No." She wiped her eyes, pulling away from Simon. "He'll be too tired."

"Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"I don't know. I left my sisters when I found out and I didn't go back. I was afraid they would smell it on me like you did."

"They'll understand." He said, trying to comfort her.

She looked up into his caring blue eyes. "Not everyone is as understanding as you are, Simon." She reached up and straightened his glasses for him then gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you at school." And she scurried off before Simon could say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter

* * *

"I'm telling you guys!--" Alvin scowled, walking down to his locker. "That Mr. Prat is just going to fail me on purpose. He hates me."

"No one hates you, Alvin." Theodore said. "You say that about anyone who gives you a bad grade."

"This is different!" Alvin nudged Simon, who walked solemnly on the other side of him. "You tell him, Simon! I was studying all week for that test. Dave said I couldn't play football unless I get my grade score up to A and that Mr. Prat is ruining everything just because--"

"Because what?" Simon stopped and glared at Alvin. "You haven't been studying. You're too cocky to study. You think the answers will just pop up into your head. I've seen what you call studying and eating cheese balls while playing video games all day long, is certainly not studying."

"Geez, Simon. Take a breath." Alvin scoffed, hoping to ignore his brother and continue on about Mr. Prat.

But Simon wasn't finished. He grabbed Alvin's shoulder. "Grow up, Alvin!" He warned. "Stop acting like a child! You need to learn fast that the world isn't going to go easy on you because your a famous singing icon. The world isn't going to let you slide if you make a mistake. They will step on you--no, they wont just step on you, they will try to crush you so far down that _dirt _will be worth more than you."

"Simon. . ." Theodore touched Simon's shoulder. "Calm down."

Simon was gripping Alvin's hoodie, glaring down at him. He took a breath and shoved Alvin away, straightening his glasses.

"Dude. . ." Alvin smoothed down the wrinkles on his hoodie.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Theodore asked.

Simon remained quiet, just glaring at Alvin, until a voice pulled him out of it and he turned his head to the small Chipette. "Brittany." He said, with his full attention on her.

Alvin smiled to the Chipette but didn't say anything.

Theodore looked around for Eleanore. "Where are your sisters?" He asked.

Brittany took a step back, feeling cautious and she shrugged. "I left them in Music class."

"You ditched?!" Alvin jeered. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I couldn't concentrate." Brittany admitted. "I have a lot on my mind."

"About what?" Alvin took a step toward her but she took several back. "What's wrong?" He took another step but again she took several back. "Hey!" He scowled.

Simon grabbed Alvin's hood and pulled him back. "Shut up and listen to her." He let go of his hood and turned to Theodore. "Let's go wait for the girls to get out of class." He mumbled, looking back at Brittany. "We'll be nearby." And he scurried away with Theodore, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone in the hallway.

* * *

**Present day December 1st--**

Simon had woken up and was escorted by a carrier case outside the building he had been refined in for weeks. He was placed on the back seat of a black car. It was a long drive to where the men in uniforms were taking him.

He stayed curled up in the far right corner, listening to the sound of the car motor and waiting.

It was a long drive. No one spoke or offered Simon any food or water. The carrying case bumped around but none of it really woke Simon from his thoughts. He was still stuck in the past. He had been stuck in the past his whole time spent inside that cage. It was difficult to bring himself to the present. He just wanted to stay in the past.

* * *

**November 3rd--**

During Lunch, Brittany and Alvin weren't around. Simon was getting worried but was trying to assume that it was a good thing they weren't around. They were probably talking everything out. If it was cut short, Brittany probably wouldn't have been comfortable with that, he thought as he poked at the cafeteria food.

Jeanette looked around, hoping to see her other sister coming to meet them soon. "I'm so worried. . ." She whispered, thinking aloud.

Simon looked over at her paw on the table and reached out, placing his on hers. "She'll be okay."

Jeanette held his paw and nodded hopefully. "She told us that you know. And also that you were very understanding with her."

"I told her to not be afraid and that I would protect her. The media is going to want to tear her down for this. I just know it." He lowered his head, staring at his food. "How did things go when she told you?"

"Elenore was the understanding one." Jeanette sighed. "I hurt her in the beginning. I made her feel bad for it." She looked back around for her sister. "But not because of what was going on. Not because he. . ." She shook her head, disappointed in herself. "I was upset she didn't tell me sooner. All day, she had been acting like a. . .well, I can understand now why she was so upset. But we were in so many fights."

"Things are going to be very different. You know that, right?"

"I'm prepared for it. This isn't going to just effect _just _Alvin and Brittany. We're all going to be hit by the media--"

"Hey guys." Alvin came up to Simon and Jeanette, sitting across from them with his own lunch tray.

"Where's Brittany?" Simon asked.

Alvin shrugged. "I guess she went home. She told me she was sick and that she was going home so I didn't stop her."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Just that she was sick. She didn't go into any detail about it." Alvin chuckled.

"You were gone for a long time." He mentioned, wondering what took him if he wasn't talking to Brittany.

"I was trying to go talk to the coach but he was too busy. I got tired of waiting. And check this out. I was able to change that F, Mr. Prat gave me, to an A. Dave wont know the difference and I'll get a shot at football."

"There are more important things than football, Alvin."

"You're right." Alvin agreed. "Our singing career. Nothing is more important than that."

"You're an imbecile." Simon muttered.

Jeanette sighed. "I think, after lunch, I'll go home and check up on Brittany."

Simon didn't protest to her ditching the rest of school. He saw Brittany as more important. "I'll bring over any homework you miss after school."

"Thank you." She kissed Simon's cheek before leaving to talk to Eleanore about going to check up on Brittany.

"I wish I could ditch the rest of school." Alvin chuckled.

Simon remained quiet throughout the rest of school hours.


	3. Chapter 3

i hope you guys are liking this story lol

* * *

**Present--**

The black car stopped and Simon opened his eyes as he was carried out but all he could see was faded colors of the outside world.

He noticed the change in colors and temperature as the carrying case was carried into a building. Everything was noisier and Simon covered his ears, not use to so much noise after three weeks of solitude.

He was carried into a small white room and the carried was set onto a table--the only furniture in the room besides a lonely chair.

The carrier was unzipped and dumped over, forcing Simon to slide out onto the cold metal table.

He wished he had his glasses now.

He heard the footsteps of the man, who had brought him here, leave. Then it was quiet for a few minutes before the door reopened and a heavier set of footsteps came into the room.

"Simon Seville." A deep voice greeted in an monotone way.

Simon was quiet. He didn't want to speak.

The man sat in the chair, staring at Simon. "Hm--Oh." He snapped his fingers and reached into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a small pair of glasses. "These belong to you." He said, setting them in front of the chipmunk.

Simon reached toward the blurred object and instantly recognized the feeling of it. He placed the glasses on his face, blinked a few times, then looked at the man who was dressed in a suit and tie.

"That must feel better--to see again." The man smiled but it wasn't a warm, welcoming, smile. It was a professional smile. He was only here to hear Simon's story about what had happened. Simon had been silent for long enough. "Do you remember me?"

"Captain Freeroy." Simon nodded.

"And you know why your here."

Simon nodded.

"Are you going to talk this time?" Freeroy questioned, hopefully.

Simon paused then asked. "How is Dave and my brothers?"

"Other than very worried and upset about this whole matter, I'm sure they are doing fine in some sense." Freeroy said. "But I'm sure they would feel much better if you started talking about it."

"I don't know what to say or where to begin."

"Where do you think you should begin?" He asked.

Simon looked down at his paws. ". . .When Brittany went missing." He said.

"Then start there." The man pulled out a tape recorder and placed it on the table before Simone. "Take your time. I have all day."

Simon rubbed his paws together, nervously then took a breath. "If was after school. I was taking Jeanette's homework to her like I promised I would. Earlier, during lunch, she said she was leaving school to check up on Brittany. Brittany told Alvin that she was sick and left. She was suppose to tell him that she was pregnant but she was scared. Alvin said he didn't know anything about her being pregnant."

Freeroy put up his hand to stop Simon. "Hold on, Seville. You're talking too fast. Calm down a little. Now what happened while you were dropping her books off?"

* * *

**November 3rd--**

After School, Simon came over to the Chipette's home and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again and waited a few minutes but it seemed as if no one was home. Crawling up onto the porch swing, he place Jeanette's homework there and decided to call her later to make sure she found it.

As he was about to crawl back down, he noticed Miss Miller's car pulling up into the driveway. Waiting to see if Jeanette was with her, he jumped down off the porch swing and looked out from the top of the porch step.

Eleanore jumped out of the car first, then Jeanette as Miss Miller pulled back out of the driveway and drove off.

"Simon!" Jeanette ran over to him and scurried up the stairs. "We can't find Brittany, Simon." Her eyes were red from crying.

Simon pulled back his head, surprised. "Can't find her? Are you saying, She's missing??"

Eleanore came up from behind Jeanette. "She isn't suppose to walk around alone. She knows that."

"Maybe she just needed to clear her head. She's still too nervous to tell Alvin that she's pregnant. Maybe she just--"

"There's another reason, why walking around alone out there is dangerous!" Eleanore cried, worriedly. "What is she thinking?!"

"Maybe Alvin will know where she is. He spends most of his time with her. He might know where she likes to go--"

"We've already stopped by your home and talked to Alvin and Theodore and even Dave about where she could possibly be." Jeanette said. "None of them had a clue."

"I'll help you search for her." Simon offered.

"Miss Miller wanted us to stay home, just in case she comes back. She left to keep searching in her car." Jeanette lowered her head. "I'm very worried. I keep thinking the worst."

Simon placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, then pulled her close in a hug. "It'll be alright." He promised.

* * *

"A promise you couldn't keep, I suppose." Freeroy interrupted Simon and Simon looked up, straightening his glasses.

". . .No. . .I suppose not." He admitted sullenly.

"Tell me about later that night. When _you _were the one who had found Brittany Miller. Tell me about that."

"She was outside the school building, stuffed into the hedges like a rag doll."

"You were the one who suggested to search around the school premises for her."

"Yes, I wanted to make sure we searched everywhere. I also suggested the park and some of her favorite places at the mall. We had searched the park and the mall was closed by that time so we went to search around the school building."

"And no one was around when you found her."

"We all searched different areas."

"Tell me more about this."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**November 3rd; 11:00 pm--**

Simon walked around the side of the school building. The wind was blowing at his fur and he shivered a bit, twitching his nose. Then he caught a scent that the wind had pushed at him and he rubbed his paw against his nose, trying to detect where it was coming from.

It smelled awfully horrible and he quickly scurried over to the hedges wrapped around the side of the school building. Pushing himself inside the leaves, he peered around in the darkness. "Brittany?" He called, feeling around. The scent was stronger and he felt something. It was Brittany's fur and it was all wet and matted.

"Brittany!" Simon pulled her small body close to his chest and stumbled out of the hedges. He sat down with her limp on his lap. "Oh no-no-no! Help! Miss Miller! Jeanette! I found her!" Simon called out, then ran his thin fingers through her hair, catching some of the blood onto his hands. 'Oh, Brittany." He whimpered. "What happened?. . ."

He looked her over. She wasn't dressed and her hair was framed around her face with sweat and blood. There were cuts on her stomach and Simon gently touch one, feeling a shudder.

* * *

**Present Day--**

"When Miss Milled came over, she took Brittany and we all went to the hospital." Simon said, sadly.

"Did that upset you?" Freeroy asked.

Simon froze then scowled at Freeroy. "Did _what _upset me?"

"Brittany Miller surviving the attack. Did that upset you?" He asked again.

Simon was appalled. "I beg your pardon! I'm glad she had survived that attack! She's like a dear sister to me. I hated to see her hurt like that!"

"No, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Of course your were glad she survived."

"How dare you say otherwise--"

"But you were glad that she wasn't pregnant anymore, right? You were glad the pups didn't survive." Freeroy persisted.

Simon felt his blood run cold and he opened his mouth but he was so stricken by the man's statement that he could barley breathe.

"That's why you attacked her, isn't it? You didn't want the pups to survive. Then you found her before she could die of blood loss. That's what happened, isn't it?"

"How can you say that?" Simon gritted his teeth. "I had nothing against Brittany or the pups. I have an alibi! I was with Jeanette the whole time!"

"You're right. I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue. Tell me what happened when you talked to Brittany again."

"I didn't talk to her again. I couldn't get a chance to." Simon snapped.

"Then lets talk about Jeanette."

"Why!" Simon stamped his foot. "Why do I have to talk about this with you! I don't want to talk anymore! I didn't do anything!"

"Calm down, Simon."

"No! I don't know why I have to be here! I never did anything wrong! Why don't you ask Alvin! His alibi was never good enough! He could have hurt her! He didn't like the thought of losing his career. The pups would have ruined it for him! He has a motive and no strong alibi! Why am I here! I didn't do anything!"

"You're still blaming Alvin Seville for all of this? Maybe he has a motive to attack Brittany but Brittany confessed the whole story to us Simon. And what motive would Alvin have to murdering Jeanette Miller?"

Simon froze and didn't move for the longest time as Freeroy continued.

"Jeanette wasn't apart of his life. She never did anything to upset Alvin, did she? She was only with you. And you stabbed her. You stabbed Brittany. We have all of the proof, Simon. So give us the straight facts. Tell us exactly what happened. Did you kill her because you secretly loved Brittany Miller. Did you stab Brittany because the thought of her giving birth to your brother's pups was a sickening thought to you. Because you wanted Brittany! You loved her!"

Simon didn't move and Freeroy sighed, standing up. He snapped his fingers and the man with the carrier case came into the room.

"He's frozen up again." Freeroy sighed. "He's not going to try and remember. He's just going to keep repressing everything. Take him back tot he cell. maybe the court will go easy on him and plead him insane. He'll never feel like he belongs in prison, so maybe he'd feel more at home in a mental hospital."

"The media is sure gonna like that." The man said, scooping the chipmunk inside the carrier and heading out.

Simon didn't hear a word they said amongst each other. he was too busy unlocking a repressed memory.

He was stuck with reliving the truth of what happened.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**last part of the story**_

* * *

**November 5th--**

"I'm really scared, Simon." Jeanette said, sitting close to him in the park on their favorite bench. They often came there together when they wanted to be alone to talk. It was a perfect place to catch the sunset through the weeping willows branches. The sun was setting fast tonight. Before they knew it, they were sitting in the dark.

"You're sister will be fine." Simon mumbled.

"She's not speaking. I'm afraid she's still in danger."

Simon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I've been thinking a lot." He began, quietly. "About what happened."

"So have I but everything that I'm thinking, I'm too afraid to tell."

"You think it was Alvin, don't you." he said.

Jeanette buried her nose against Simon's neck. "I can't help but think it."

"I've been thinking the same. It seems Alvin is going to be in a lot of trouble whether he's guilty or not. He seems to be the only one with a perfect motive and a terrible alibi. He said it himself that nothing is more important that his singing career."

"Not even Brittany or his future pups?. . . That's horrible. . ."

"I wish I could tell myself it wasn't him. I wish there was some proof. I was going to talk to him but I left before I could start any conversation with him because I couldn't even look at him."

"I feel the same. . . I can't stop thinking about him hurting her and it makes me have horrible thoughts about Alvin. We all use to be such good friends. I knew he was selfish and stuck up and so stubborn but I never saw him as a murderer. And poor Brittany. She must have been so....horrified so...." Jeanette stopped talking as tears filled her eyes.

"There's no hope for Alvin after this. Everything he tried to keep is going to vanish right before him. No more singing career, no more football tryouts or anything. He's made his choice and now he's going to have to live with the consequence."

"There are no consequences when you make the right choice." A voice came from beside them and Simon turned his head to see Alvin dropping down from the tree branch above them, landing on the back of the park bench.

"Alvin." Simon held Jeanette's hand and stood up. "How could you do it?"

Alvin narrowed his eyes and jumped down tot he seat of the park bench. "How could I do it? How could she do that to me?" He growled. "She knows that I'm at the peak of my career. Then what? She seduces me and gets herself pregnant. I wouldn't let a whore get in the way of my chances of everything I want to be."

"What's happened to you, Alvin?" Jeanette whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Nothing." He snapped. "I'm not going down for any of this. You were right, Simon. The media can crush you down until your worth less than dirt. But I'm not going to let them crush me." He shook his head defiantly. "I won't let that happen." Then he bolted toward Simon and Jeanette.

Simon had braced himself, expecting to be knocked over by Alvin but Alvin wasn't aiming to push Simon off the bench. He was aiming for Jeanette. He slammed into her and they tumbled off the park bench.

Jeanette screamed, hitting the ground on her back and Alvin left no time for her to struggle and get away. He grabbed the nearest stick off the ground and pinned her chest to the ground.

Simon jumped down from the bench and landed on his brother, knocking him off of her. He froze over Jeanette when he saw the stick protruding from her chest. Then he dropped to his knees beside her and tears filled his eyes as she squirmed in pain, crying.

"Simon--" She whimpered.

Simon gripped the stick and pulled it out of her, quickly covering the wound but it was too late. She was breathing more shallow until her last breath finally came. Simon pulled her up into his arms. He couldn't shake off the feeling of shock. He could see that she was dead and he could feel her body was lifeless but he couldn't comprehend it.

"Jeanette. . ."

Alvin looked down at his brother. "I'll be stopping by Miss Miller's house. I need to have a talk with Brittany. We'll see how things go after I talk with her. If she's smart, she'll blame you. Because I don't think she would want to lose another one of her sisters rather than putting you in jail for killing Jeanette."

Simon was silent, holding Jeanette close, getting her blood all over him.

"I'm sorry, Simon. But you understand, right?" Alvin left it at that, leaving his heartbroken brother behind to go give Brittany the bad news and to frame Simon for everything.

* * *

**Present day December 5th**

Brittany was in a room with a judge, her adopted mother Miss Miller, and her lawyer and she gave her testimony of what happened.

"It was Simon." She said in a stuffy voice from crying so much. He hand was resting on her stomach. "He loved me not Jeanette. and he didn't like I was pregnant with Alvin's babies. He hurt me because he didn't like them. Then he killed..." She hiccuped and lowered her head feeling both scared and ashamed of herself for telling this horrific lie. "He killed my sister."

She wished she was brave enough to tell the truth. But she didn't want to loose Eleanore. She had already lost Jeanette. She knew Alvin wouldn't stop but she needed to do all she could to protect Eleanore. She was all she had left.

And if she was forced to put away an innocent friend who was already mentally damaged from the events, then she had to do it.

It was all there was left to do.

* * *

Simon hadn't moved since that day with the captain. He didn't speak or eat. He just stared off in space.

He would always be stuck in the past, repressing the bad memories and ignoring the present days. He would be happy to just live in the moment where everything was alright and he had everything he wanted again; friends, family, and the love of his life, Jeanette.


End file.
